The Human Subject Recruitment and Management Core (HSRM) will establish a Human Subjects Registry to support the collection and distribution of potential research participant information to investigators. The registry will include an extensive range of populations with speech, language, and/or hearing disorders studied by P30 investigators (Aim 1), with special emphasis on enrolling populations of high priority to NIDCD and performing more extensive initial assessment and screening of key patient populations: autism spectrum disorders, language based learning disorders, and older adults (Aim 2). Each of these patient populations is of high public health concern and a major focus of NIDCD priorities. They are also commonly seen in the clinics of the Roxelyn and Richard Pepper Department of Communication Sciences and Disorders (CSD). However, research with these populations involves labor and time intensive screening and diagnostic work, which can be prohibitive to laboratories without extensive and specialized resources in place for the assessment of each particular population. Core 1 will administer a common set of screening tools to these focused patient groups in order to reduce this burden, and facilitate research with these key populations. This screening will complement data contributed by individual laboratories in CSD and Linguistics, specializing with each population. Recruitment registry coordination staff will be hired to centralize the labor intensive recruitment and screening efforts currently performed separately by each Investigator, as well as to maintain these recruitment data in the registry for investigator access. Core 1 staff will liaise with the IRB to facilitate study enrollment of subjects obtained through the registry, and potential data exchange across laboratories that will facilitate cross-laboratory collaborations and new translational research endeavors. This core will interact closely with Core 2 to optimize software based tools to support the registry database. Together, these aims will provide a centralized, cost efficient resource for the labor intensive task of human subject recruitment, with an emphasis on speech, language, and/or hearing impaired populations studied across laboratories, and special populations of particular priority to NIDCD. The availability of a comprehensive registry of research participants will substantially increase the quantity of subjects available across laboratories, and increase opportunities for collaboration.